Teddy
by Apollo2398
Summary: Ted Lupin va sur la tombe de ses parents quelques années après leur mort.


Le jeune homme, d'une démarche à la fois pressée et lente, s'avança un peu plus profondément dans le bosquet d'arbres. Arrivé dans la petite clairière qu'il connaissait bien, il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment était-il possible de regretter ceux que l'on n'avait pas connus ? Pourtant, Ted avait l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu avec eux. Il s'approcha de ce petit espace où la terre autrefois retournée était maintenant recouverte de fleurs. Ted s'arrangeait bien sûr pour entretenir ces plantes autant qu'il s'engageait à nettoyer chaque fois qu'il venait l'unique pierre blanche qui faisait office d'épitaphe aux deux défunts. Ted commença par retirer les quelques plantes envahissantes ou fanées qui gênaient les belles fleurs nouvelles qui resplendissaient à la lumière du soleil d'été. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette. Il avait eu ses dix-sept ans la veille et pouvait enfin l'utiliser en toute légalité. Il la leva, la pointa sur la pierre, mais il ne put continuer. Il devait produire des efforts pour montrer à ses parents à quel point il les estimait. Utiliser la magie pour nettoyer leur sépulture lui paraissait de plus en plus médiocre et il ressentait de la honte au fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait en grattant la mousse qui s'était déjà installée sur la pierre. En même temps qu'il humidifiait la pierre pour lui redonner sa blancheur, Ted relisait les quelques mots :

« Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, morts en héros lors de la Bataille de Poudlard de 1998. »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers ce qui ressemblait à un panneau d'affichage et qui servait à écrire des mots de soutien aux proches de Remus et Nymphadora. Le nouveau ministre de la magie après la défaite de Voldemort en avait fait installer près de chaque lieu d'hommage aux morts en héros face au mage noir. Il ne souhaitait pas que les pierres tombales deviennent comme l'avait été l'écriteau rendant hommage à James et Lily Potter devant leur maison à Godric's Hollow, à savoir couvertes de messages de soutien à Harry Potter. Ted n'approuvait pas cette idée. La plupart de ceux qui y avaient écrit des messages ne connaissaient pas ses parents mais l'avaient fait par simple plaisir ou pour montrer qu'ils étaient venus là. Il aurait voulu effacer les « Bravo à vous. » et les « Nous nous rappellerons de votre courage. » et encore plus les signatures. Il avait eu beau demander à tous les proches de ses parents qui étaient Silvanus Wormstock ou Maria Yenfray, il n'avait jamais de réponse. En revanche, il prenait plaisir à relire les messages laissés par Harry, Hermione, Ron et Grand-Mère Andromeda :

« Le meilleur professeur que j'aie jamais connu et la femme la plus naturelle que j'aie jamais appris à connaître. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait et pour tout ce que vous faites encore. »

« Il y a ceux qui nous quittent héroïquement et ceux qui nous quittent par amour. Remus et Tonk font partie des deux catégories. »

« Remus restera pour moi l'excellent Professeur Lupin qui m'a fait aimer les cours et Tonks l'Auror qui m'a donné l'envie de suivre sa carrière. »

« Même mère à son tour, Dora restera ma fille. Remus lui a fait un excellent compagnon et lui a rendu la vie joyeuse. »

Ces quatre commentaires étaient les seuls qui venaient du cœur de ceux qui connaissaient vraiment les parents de Ted. Ceux qui savaient que sa mère détestait qu'on l'appelle Nymphadora. Ceux qui savaient qui ils étaient avant leur mort. Une fois le panneau de bois nettoyé, Ted se passa la main dans ses cheveux bleu électrique et s'assit en tailleur au milieu des fleurs, devant la pierre blanche de ses parents. La même gêne qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il venait s'insinua en lui. Que devait-il penser ? Il n'avait vu ses parents qu'à travers des photos qui dataient de plusieurs années … Que seraient-ils devenus s'ils n'étaient pas morts en 1998 ? S'ils avaient vécu avec leur fils comme une famille normale – à l'exception près qu'elle était composée de deux Métamorphomages et d'un loup-garou ? Comme le dirait Hermione, la vie ne vaudrait rien sans épreuve. Bien que cela ne le réconforte guère, il devait y croire. Ted était fier de ses parents. Leur mort fait partie de leur vie et de leur héroïsme qui fait qu'il les admire tant. Après avoir dit quelques mots intimement à ses parents sur ses études et sur Victoire, il décida qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Il se leva, essuya une dernière fois ses larmes qui tombèrent sur les primevères et s'en alla. Il allait retourner chez Harry et reviendrait dans cette clairière dans quelques jours.


End file.
